wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Seize the Cheese/Transcript
*'Tim': Becky, do you want to go outside? *'Becky': Can't talk now, I'm playing. The new "Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour" video game. *'Tim': So you're just going to sit there all day and play a video game? *'Becky': Uh-huh. *'Tim': Becky, TJ, are you still playing that "Pretty Princess" game? *'TJ': Huh? No! I was just looking at the screen and thinking about how fun game is--isn't. *'Tim': Well, good news, because we're going out of the house. And we're going hiking in the woods! *'Becky': Yeah, have fun. *'Tim': Becky, don't you want to savor this wonderful weather by sending the day outside? *'Becky': I am outside in the magical land of Sparkletopia. Whoa! *'Sally': Honey, seize that controller. *'Tim': I'm on it, dear. *'Becky': Nooooo! Ohh! *'Tim': Sorry, Becky. It's time to go outside. *'Becky': Oh! *'Narrator': Come on, Becky. On a day like today, everyone should be outside. Well, everyone except the criminals in the city jail. Heh. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Ugh, it has been 7 long days since I was seized by WordGirl and locked in this jail. Luckily, I've been able to secretly work on this-- My latest invention, a magnet that attracts cheese. When I turn it on, it will seize cheese from all over the city and bring it right to me! Now just to flip-- What is that annoying bink, bink, bink sound? Ohh! Oh. Great work, men! Now let's fire up this new invention and spend the rest of the day seizing all the cheese in town! *'Meathead': Um, Boss. Before you do that, we were thinking... Since we broke you out of jail and all, maybe today you'd let us do what we want. *'Dr. Two-Brains': You know what? You fellows have earned it. Tell me what would you like to do today? *'Meathead': We want to go apple picking. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Ooh! Apple picking. No! *'Meathead': But, Boss, it's the best way to savor a beautiful day like today. You go around picking apples off of trees. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yeah, then what? *'Meathead': Well, then, you eat them. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Hey, you sound what that sounds like? Boredom! *'Meathead': But, Boss, you said-- *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yes, I know what I said. Let's go apple picking. *'Meathead': Yeah! *'Narrator': Meanwhile, on the hiking trial... It looks like someone else isn't too thrilled about the plan for the day. *'Tim': Who's ready to go hiking? *'Both': We are! *'Tim': Ehh! Wrong answer! You see, none of us are ready without our supplies. We can't go hiking in the woods without them. Fortunately, I've packed this bag with everything we could... Possibly...need. Ohh! Sweet Creamy Pumpkin Pie! The bag is on my toe! *'Sally': Oh, sweetie! *'Tim': Whew! *'Becky': Dad, what's in here? *'Tim': All the essentials-- Bug Spray, Suntan Lotion, Extra Socks, tool chest, Turkey Sandwiches, patio furniture bowling ball. Sorry, Bob, but I'm going to have to seize that sandwich from you. You'll get to savor this delicious sandwich when we get to our picnic spot just 5 short miles up the trial. Everyone, grab a handle, and away we.. *'All': Grrrrrrr-goooooooo! *'Tim': Woo-hoo-hoo! Very heavy! *'Narrator': Meanwhile, at the orchard, Dr. Two-Brains is about to pick his very first apple. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Bah! How does this thing work? Grab hold of it. Pick. *'Meathead': Good going! *'Dr. Two-Brains': You know, fellas. I was completely wrong. This is even more boring than I thought. *'Meahead': What have you got against apples? *'Dr. Two-Brains': I like cheese-- Only cheese-- And apples have nothing to do with cheese! How do you like them apples? *'Farmer': Well, well, it sounds like somebody has never savored the taste of the tastiest snack in the world-- Apples and Cheese! *'Dr. Two-Brains': Apples and Cheese? *'Farmer': Ha, ha! Mmm, mmm. Just wait until you savor this tasty treat. Here. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Why, thank you. Mmm. Cheese! Oh, my word. This changes everything! I must have more. Lots more. We've got tons of apples. Now we just need to go get tons of cheese! *'Meathead': Boss, you promised we'd spend today picking apples. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Well, that doesn't matter because now I have the power to make the cheese come to me! *'Farmer': Oh, well, what's that? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Wherever there's cheese, it will seize that cheese and bring it to me. Seize cheese. That's what I call it-- The Cheese Seizer! Hail, Cheese Seizer! You know what the word seize means, right? *'Meathead': Uh... *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yeah, I'll tell you. The word Seize means to take something and capture it. This device seizes cheese. Therefore, I'm calling it the Cheese Seizer. We all on the same page now? Cheese Seizer, seize the cheese! Ha, ha, ha! *'Girl': Aah! *'Woman': Aah! *'Man': Ohh! *'Tim': Pull, family, pull! *'Becky': Mom, Dad, don't you think there are more relaxing ways to spend the day? *'Tim': By doing what, Becky? Playing video games? *'Becky': That is one of many options. *'Tim': Young lady, we are staying on this hike no matter what. *'Becky': What was that? *'Tim': Becky, what is it now? *'Becky': I'm pretty sure I just saw a flying piece of cheese. *'Sally': Oh, Becky. Flying cheese? Oh, you'll say anything to get off this hike, won't you? *'Tim': Come on, Becky. Let's get moving. *'Becky': Bob, you know where there's cheese, there's Dr. Two-Brains. Bob! I know what we can do. I'll stay here, and you'll go find Dr. Two-Brains and stop him on your own. *'Tim': Becky. *'Becky': Got to go, Bob! Good luck! *'Guy': Huh?! *'Man': Yay! *'Dr. Two-Brains': Mmm! Mmm, mmm, mmm! Oh, cheese louise! This is the best day ever. Snacking has never been easier. Aah! Good heavens! There's a monkey on my cheese! *'Meathead': It's Captain Huggyface! *'Dr. Two-Brains': Uh-oh. This can only mean one thing-- WordGirl! No?! Well, then who's going to stop me? You? Too late. I've already taken everybody's cheese! *'Meathead': Ooh! Gotcha now, Monkey! *'Dr. Two-Brains': This day keeps getting better and better! Ha, ha, ha! Oh, ho, ho, ho! Whoo! *'All': (Grunts) *'Tim': So... tired. *'Becky': Maybe... We... Should... All... Take... A... Nap. *'All': Good idea. *'All': (Snores) *'Becky': Word Up! *'Meathead': (Groans) *'Dr. Two-Brains': Boys, I never thought I'd say this, but I think we ate too much cheese. Look at my belly. I'm stuffed full of cheese. *'Meathead': Ugh. We're all full of cheese. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Uh-oh! Run! Run for your lives! *'Meathead': I want to run, but I can't! *'All': (Grunts) *'Dr. Two-Brains': Aah! *'Meathead': What just happened? *'Dr. Two-Brains': We're so full of cheese, the Cheese Seizer seized us! *'WordGirl': Don't worry, Huggy! I'm here to... Do nothing since you already dropped Two-Brains! Great job! Let's hear it for the best sidekick a superhero could ask for! *'All': (Cheers) *'Guy': Fantastic! *'Dr. Two-Brains': Yeah. Hooray. Please, WordGirl. Take me to jail. *'WordGirl': Not yet, Two-Brains. I want Huggy to savor this moment. When you savor something, that means you take the time to enjoy it. You can savor the thrill of victory, or you can savor the taste of a fresh-picked apple. *'Crowd': (Cheers and Applause) *'WordGirl': But we probably shouldn't savor this moment for too long, or else somebody might notice we were gone. *'Becky': You know what, Bob? After all that, I think this looks like a perfect way to spend the rest of the day. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes